


Dustpelt’s visions

by Emberfrost



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Literally all the characters in the first book, Not Canon Compliant, fighting canon lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberfrost/pseuds/Emberfrost





	1. Chapter 1

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Deputy: Redtail—small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail.  
Apprentice, Dustpaw

Medicine cat: Spottedleaf—beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

Warriors: Lionheart—magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane.  
Apprentice, Graypaw

Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.  
Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Whitestorm—big white tom.  
Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Runningwind—swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.

Apprentices: Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom.

Graypaw—long-haired solid gray tom.

Ravenpaw—small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat.

Firepaw—handsome ginger tom.

Queens: Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

Brindleface—pretty tabby.

Goldenflower—pale ginger coat.

Speckletail—pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen.

Elders: Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.

One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Brokenstar—long-haired dark brown tabby.

Deputy: Blackfoot—large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

Medicine cat: Runningnose—small gray-and-white tom.

Warriors: Stumpytail—brown tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Brownpaw

Boulder—silver tabby tom.  
Apprentice, Wetpaw

Clawface—battle-scarred brown tom.  
Apprentice, Littlepaw

Nightpelt—black tom.

Queens: Dawncloud—small tabby.

Brightflower—black-and-white she-cat.

Elders: Ashfur—thin gray tom

**Windclan:**

Leader: Tallstar—a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

 **Riverclan:**

Leader: Crookedstar—a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

Deputy: Oakheart—a reddish brown tom.

**Cats outside clans:**

Yellowfang—old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face.

Smudge—plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest.

Barley—black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello,” Sandpaw called out to Dustpaw.  
“Hello,” Dustpaw replied as he walked into the apprentice’s den to sleep.

Dustpaw was in camp. He looked around and saw an orange tabby looking curious. “A collar? That’s a kittypet!” Dustpaw said.  
Ravenpaw barreled towards camp, stumbled towards the highrock, and stammered out the words “R-Redtail is d-dead.” before he fainted. Dustpaw ran towards Redtail’s body.

Dustpaw woke up.   
“You were kicking a lot in your sleep.” Sandpaw told him.  
“It was just a dream.” Dustpaw replied. But he felt like it was too real to just be a dream.  
Dustpaw walked into the middle of the camp. He looked around and saw an orange tabby looking curious. “A collar? That’s a kittypet!” Dustpaw said.  
Ravenpaw barreled towards camp, stumbled towards the highrock, and stammered out the words “R-Redtail is d-dead.” before he fainted. Dustpaw ran towards Redtail’s body.  
“No! No! No……” Dustpaw laid beside his dead mentor’s body, not accepting this was real. Then he thought of his dream. Did Starclan try to warn him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dustpaw.


	3. Chapter 3

Dustpaw hadn’t had a dream in a while, and he finally felt comfortable sleeping again.

Dustpaw watched as Firepaw walked into camp, with someone Dustpaw didn’t recognize. As the scent of the new cat reached him, he realized that the cat was from Shadowclan. “What?” Dustpaw said.

His dream was cut short by Darkstripe waking him up.  
“You’re on dawn-patrol” Dustpaw silently walked towards the rest of the cats on the dawn-patrol. He walked forward, thinking. Dustpaw scented mouse by a small tree and walked towards it. He stalked the mouse for a few seconds before pouncing. He caught it and opened his mouth to scent some more. 

Dustpelt walked back into camp and set down his prey. He watched as Firepaw walked into camp, with the cat Dustpaw saw in his dream. “What?” Dustpaw thought. As he looked closer, he recognized the cat as the shadowclan medicine cat, Yellowfang.


End file.
